


Cause a Pirate is Free

by Zarla



Category: Star Control
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Silly, Subtext, Swordplay, Work In Progress, Xeno, dishonorable intentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO WHAT IF EVERYONE WAS A PIRATE!?!? THIS IS OBVIOUSLY AN IDEA THAT REQUIRES FURTHER EXPLORATION! The human Captain gets jumped by ZEX and his merry band of pirates and a madcap adventure ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you see that ship on the horizon, DAX?"

ZEX looked over to his Sub-commander, who looked as unimpressed as always.

"It's hard to miss it, sir."

"It is, isn't it?" ZEX hooked one arm into a trailing lattice of ropes and leaned further out over the ship's railing to try and get a better vantage point. "I don't believe I've ever seen a ship like that before."

DAX made an affirmative noise, and turned to busy himself with adjusting the sails. ZEX was quiet for a few moments, still studying the tiny object on the horizon.

"I believe it's Precusor-make, DAX."

"Impossible, sir."

"Come and look."

He could feel DAX's annoyance as he came back to his side. ZEX hooked his other arm around DAX's shoulders.

"It's a Precursor ship! Look at it!"

He felt DAX's few free head tentacles twist skeptically against his arm. "It might be."

"It is!"

"They aren't supposed to exist."

"Master Nine has one, but only the Creator knows how he found it," ZEX said, a little distractedly as he peered more intently at the far-off ship. "A Precursor ship, DAX! Can you imagine taking it as a prize?"

"I can." DAX didn't sound nearly as interested in this possibility as ZEX, but then again, it was difficult to get him to sound interested in anything. ZEX, on the other hand, was _very_ excited at the idea and the jingling of his head feeler's rapid motion made that clear enough.

"A Precursor ship... can you see the captain?"

DAX paused, some of his head tentacles twisting in concentration. "Yes, sir."

"Well?"

"It's a human, sir. By the looks of it... a young one."

ZEX paused, then moved his arm from DAX's shoulders to touch his trunk curiously. "Now _that's_ odd... what would a human be doing with a Precursor ship?"

"Breaking Hierarchy law." DAX glanced at ZEX.

"True that, which does put them well in our jurisdiction." ZEX flicked his tongue. "How convenient! One would think that we're _supposed_ to take it."

"Really, sir?" DAX said, more a statement than a question.

"You take things too seriously." ZEX rolled an eye. "Merely an observation! Can you imagine how pleased the High Council would be if I gave them a prize like this?"

"You have no such intentions, sir." DAX raised his head tentacles slightly, adjusting his hat in the process. ZEX waved an arm.

"Well, of course not, but sometimes it's nice to entertain the pretense." ZEX flicked his tongue again. "Hee! Hee! Hee! A Precursor ship... what a quarry! I do hope that young human can put up an interesting battle before we take it... I've never fought a Precursor ship before."

"Are we going to report this?"

"Now since when do we report anything? Especially something so... unusual." ZEX moved to climb further up into the rigging. "I think this is one of those special, private cases."

"So you say, sir. Shall I mobilize the fleet?"

ZEX paused in his climb, his tail and bandana fluttering in the wind. "Not too many... I'd prefer to face them one on one. It should be quite a refreshing challenge, and it's been so long since I've faced a human in naval warfare..."

"Don't get any ideas, sir," DAX called up, but ZEX was already moving.

\---

It wasn't like this was the first time that he'd ever been in a melee like this before. He _was_ the captain of his own ship (a Precursor ship, no less, that no one else but him could sail) after all, and he was _very_ skilled at these things. Even if he was kind of young to be doing it, and actually really hadn't been sailing very long, but people totally blew that out of proportion. At least, the human Captain thought so. He _was_ the only one who could save the world, a grand and important destiny and everything, so he was pretty confident that he'd be just fine. He could sail the Precursor ship, after all, and no one else could do that. So he could definitely do this.

So when a selection of ships approached and began to attack, he wasn't really that worried. He had a big, massive, death-dealing ship after all, he'd be fine. Even if these other ships were flying a pirate flag, and he hadn't really invested in the death-dealing part of his ship so far. Not that it would matter, he was sure, since he was supposed to save the world, and this was just going to be a minor setback.

After the VUX disembarked and battle got to the more personal, swashbuckling sword-fighting type, he felt a lot more confident since he was an awesome swordsmen, if he said so himself. Even if so far this really didn't seem to be going that well, but at least he'd dispatched some of the VUX that were attacking him, so there.

He was sure he struck a very gallant figure while he was doing so, too.

He was backing away, trying to think of who to attack next and what to do, when suddenly something hit him in the side like a cannon, nearly knocking the breath right out of him. Whatever it was wrapped around him like a snake, which was pretty weird but he was focusing more on breathing correctly at the moment. When he managed to regain his senses, he saw that he was suspended above the ocean below, and something was holding him.

A VUX! A VUX had swooped down on a rope and snatched him right off his ship! That was totally _not fair_, and he would have said so if he could breathe. He had no idea VUX arms were that strong, since the pressure on his chest was not helping. On the other hand, he didn't really want to fall to his death to the ocean below either, so he decided to wait until they landed somewhere.

The VUX touched down on their ship, jewelry jingling, and the Captain immediately began to try and get free. He'd dropped his sword when he'd been grabbed, which he really wished he hadn't done at the moment. Especially since this VUX still had his sword at his side, although they hadn't ran him through just yet and probably wouldn't anyway (like he'd die like this, that'd be ridiculous).

"Sir, the ship is ours!" some other VUX said, one wearing a hat. The Captain pushed against the VUX that was holding him, who had been primarily ignoring him but now seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Check the holds- Human, hold still!"

"Let go of me!" The Captain tried to untangle himself from the tentacle wrapped around his chest, but it felt like steel. This VUX must have been super-strong or something to be able to keep holding him like this 'cause he was fighting him with all his strength. That was a _lot_ of strength. "Let go of me, you can't do this!"

He kicked out and managed to nail the VUX in the shin (or whatever equivalent the creatures had for shins) and was rewarded with an irritated grunt of pain. He thought that might make its grip loosen, but instead it just tightened in a way that made him begin to wonder if this was a good idea, since it was getting a bit hard to breathe.

"Oh, stop being so difficult!" the VUX said angrily. "You're overreacting-"

"Let go of me right now-" The Captain looked back towards his ship, which was overrun with the green creatures, and he raised his voice. "Help! Someone help! Let go of me, you can't do this to me, I'm a Captain-"

A hiss when he managed to hit the VUX near the eye, and an irritated sound. "If you'd just calm down-"

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Wasn't there a special word for this? "Shanghaied! I swear, if you don't let me go-"

All at once there was a flash of sharp, bright pain, and that was all he could remember.

\---

"Honestly, completely overreacting." ZEX hitched up the human's limp body, and made his way slowly down the stairs deeper into the hold of his ship. "Hysterical, even! Some creatures..."

There, this would work for now. He had no need to restrain anyone on his ship so far, as their loyalties lied with him (and for some, with him _alone_, which could potentially cause problems, he guessed, but really, he couldn't complain), but it paid to have a brig somewhere, just in case.

"Sir, the battle's over." He heard DAX's voice as he slowly came down the stairs behind him. "What do you want us to do?"

"Oh, the usual. We'll take it back to Cerenkov and see what can be done with it. Get it prepared," ZEX said somewhat distractedly as he propped the human against the wall. These manacles weren't really designed for human arms, but with some rope he could make it work.

"We lost-" DAX abruptly changed his tone. "Sir, what is that?"

Some adjustments, and he'd like to see the human who could get out of that! ZEX stood and adjusted his clothing and turned to face DAX, tongue flicking merrily. DAX looked, as he expected, almost scandalized.

"Just a souvenir."

"Is that human _alive_?" DAX's pupil constricting, head tentacles beginning to writhe.

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" ZEX looked back to the human Captain, who, despite the trickle of blood running down his forehead, looked very handsome. "I believe we're allowed to take whatever booty we desire, as long as we get to it first?"

DAX's head feelers nearly knocked his hat from his head. "I don't think _a human_ is considered booty, sir."

"Well, he is to me. So now he's mine," ZEX said matter-of-factly. "I've made up my mind, so don't try talking me out of it."

"You are aware that this is incredibly not legal, sir? Punishable by death, does that sound familiar?" DAX's voice slowly rising, and it was rare that ZEX heard him this worked up. "We're already- you know the rules about this- this could cause a worldwide scandal, sir!"

"Piracy isn't enough of a scandal?" ZEX found himself almost amused at how upset DAX was about this.

"Apparently not for you!" DAX pointed at the human. "You can't do this, sir, the crew won't allow it-"

"Well, the crew don't run my ship," ZEX said. "I do, and I'm allowing it."

"You do know what they're going to think, don't you?"

ZEX paused, then knelt near the young human again, still unconscious. He touched his face lightly with one arm. His skin was so smooth... "And...?"

"Do you really want to add humans to your list, sir? You already have a reputation for being a scandalous rogue, I don't think-"

"I've always wanted a human, DAX, did you know that?" ZEX said, a bit dreamily as he caressed the human's face. "They're so smooth..."

"Sir-..." DAX sighed in irritation and closed his eye. "Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

ZEX sighed happily. "No, I don't think so."

"Sir..." He heard DAX come closer. "I disapprove."

"I thought you would." ZEX flicked his tongue and stood. "Please, let me know when he's awake. I want to talk with him."

"I don't think he'd want to talk to you, sir."

"Well, he doesn't have much choice now, does he? Being a prisoner of VUX pirates and all."

"They will kill you for this, sir. If not the High Council, then if the humans hear about this-"

"The humans? And what would they do? Like they'd be able to even come after me! You can do better than that, DAX, can't you?"

"...I'm not watching him," DAX said, twisting his arms together.

"Oh, DAX! It's always one thing or another with you! So much drama today." ZEX waved an arm in annoyance as he headed up the stairs. "Get someone else to do it then, and stop worrying. We have an incredibly rare ship and an incredibly beautiful prisoner, and frankly I think today was a success."

"Sir, someday..."

"Get myself killed, I know," ZEX called behind him. "Get YIK or FUP to do it, I'm sure they'll be glad to do something constructive. As long as they let me know as soon as he's awake."

\---

"Sir, this is stupid."

"What is, precisely?"

DAX's head tentacle jerked out of the way, and ZEX pulled it back into place none-too-gently, causing DAX to flinch in response. It was difficult enough to thread the gold hoops through without him moving all over the place.

"...Everything," DAX said, somewhat sulkily.

"Honestly, DAX, you'd think I was hurting you! You look so much better with these, they augment your fearsome image." ZEX twitched some of his own head tentacles, emphasizing his words with the soft tingling of gold hoops. "They make you look very handsome. I don't see why you object so much."

Some of DAX's head tentacles twisting together, no doubt uncomfortably, and he sighed.

"Handsome, sir, honestly?" The same skeptical, almost annoyed tone as earlier that day. ZEX tugged the head tentacle he was holding lightly, causing him to flinch a little again.

"Well, what would you prefer? I think handsome suits you fine enough." ZEX huffed a little, ignoring how some of DAX's other head tentacles were curling around his armtip. "You're being so difficult today, DAX! Seems like everything's difficult today."

DAX didn't say anything for a few moments. "Sir, do you really think this is wise?"

"What's wise?"

"The human prisoner."

"I thought I already made it clear that I'm not giving him back."

"Sir, do you recall the other relationships you've gotten into?" DAX turned a bit, enough to catch ZEX with the corner of his eye. "With other species?"

ZEX crossed his arms. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Every time, you've nearly gotten yourself or us killed."

"That's an exaggeration."

"What about the Ilwrath at Taurii? She tried to chew off your head."

ZEX looked off to one side. "She misconstrued my intentions."

"You were stroking her thorax."

"Out of curiousity! I didn't think she'd take it so personally!" ZEX, now annoyed, stood from the stool he was sitting on and walked to another corner of the room. DAX remained where he was, although he turned his body to follow him. "Hmmph, you'd think she'd be flattered at my interest."

"The Thraddash who broke your leg?"

"I think he was just in a bad mood-"

"The Utwig that stabbed you for pulling that Supox's leaves?"

"That was an accident," ZEX said pointedly. "I only intended to stroke, not pull. I heard it stimulates the roots. They should have thanked me!"

DAX looked towards the ceiling, head tentacles standing to keep count. "And there were all the Shofixti..."

"Well, if the Yehat weren't so protective-"

"Seven times you were chased off by a Yehat, sir. _Seven_."

"I can't help it, Shofixti are covered with such intriguing fur. I don't see why they can't make their own decisions without having a Yehat-"

"You caused that Spathi panic."

"That was _not_ my fault, I simply worded my proposal badly and they panicked on their own-"

"And there was that Syreen that nearly blinded you-"

"_She_ made the first move, not me. I only reciprocated!" ZEX turned away from DAX, tail lashing. "I didn't think she'd be so sensitive."

"Sir, do you really think this human will be any different?"

ZEX didn't say anything.

DAX stood, sighing slightly, and he walked over to stand by the Admiral's side. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments until DAX spoke softly. "I know what you're looking for. I think you're looking in the wrong places."

"Is that so." ZEX's voice was curt and short.

"I think this is a bad idea, sir. It's illegal, for one thing, and after the War, I don't think any human would-"

"We'll see."

Set in his ways, and this was going to go nowhere. DAX sighed a bit, turning to stare at the lamp hanging near the ceiling.

"Sir, what do you intend to do with that human?"

ZEX didn't say anything for a few moments. His tail moved and hit DAX's foot for a second before retreating.

"Everything I can," ZEX said, with a resoluteness that DAX thought was inappropriate for the subject, and then he could hear shouting coming from the decks. Rapid footsteps down the hall, and the door burst open. FUP was shivering, apparently on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Sir, he's awake!"

"Marvelous!" ZEX turned, brightening immediately. "Let's go have a chat, shall we?"

\---

Really, things weren't going that well. Which wasn't like saying he'd given up or anything, 'cause he hadn't, but if he had to be honest, things really could have gone a lot better.

Well, he was alive, right? That meant he could still come up with a cunning plan, or something, and he could definitely, _would_ definitely do that. That was the kind of thing that young heroes did in these kind of situations, and he was definitely a young hero.

Okay, so when he'd woken up and found himself in a ship's hold, manacled to a wall with a VUX staring at him, he'd kind of not reacted well. It was a manly sort of screaming though, the kind that was like, "get away from me, or I'll kick your throat in!" or something like that. Anyone would really react that way, it was no big deal.

Really, he was handling this pretty well, all things considered.

So after a whole bunch of VUX ran around (no doubt frightened now that he was awake), one finally came in and pulled him up off the floor, leading him back up to the top deck. No doubt to meet their evil leader. Well, fine! He was ready for him!

After being thrown a bit harshly to the floor (they didn't have to be so rough, what was that about), he looked up to see a VUX standing in front of him, and annoyingly enough, it was the same one that had snagged him off his ship earlier! Although he hadn't paid all that much attention to the details back then, given the whole kidnapping thing and all, but he was sure this was the same one. Had the same bandana wrapped around their head, gold earrings and rings on those head thingies, lots of shiny jewelry and colorful fabrics and stuff.

And... kind of swishy. Well, that was emasculating, someone like _that_ captured him? They could have at least been sexy or something.

"Hello, human." The VUX stared at him with that single eye, flicking their long creepy tongue, whatever that meant. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, have we? I'm Admiral ZEX-"

"I don't care! Let me go right now!" The Captain tried to pull his hands free, but whoever tied these knots must have been some kind of genius or something. "You can't do this!"

"Sir, I told you-" another VUX standing nearby said, but ZEX waved an arm and they stopped speaking.

"Human, I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid we can do whatever we want with you." ZEX certainly didn't make it sound like it was bad news. "You're our prisoner, I'm afraid."

"I'm nobody's prisoner! Especially not a bunch of pirates'!"

"Captain, calm down. You do seem to have a tendency to get hysterical." ZEX took a few steps towards him, one of those tentacle arms resting on the hilt of his sword. "I do wish we could have met under better circumstances, but I think it's best if we left that in the past, don't you?"

"No!"

"Sir, we should just kill him-"

"Hee! Human bravado can be so charming." He sounded way too fond with that last bit, and the Captain struggled to remember why the name ZEX seemed to ring a bell. Some kind of rumors, or something... "Captain, really! Hostilities are over! It'd be best if you just accepted your position, and we came to some kind of terms..."

Terms? Terms with filthy pirates, who stole his ship? Never! There was no way he would ever be anyone's prisoner, not as long as he was alive!

Hey, now there was an idea.

"I'll never be your prisoner!" The Captain stood awkwardly and some of the VUX nearby moved as if to force him back down again, but ZEX waved them off. "You can't control the human spirit!" Man, that sounded good. He was born for this.

ZEX flicked his tongue again, holding out an arm towards him. "Human, as I said before, you currently _are_ our prisoner. I'm afraid this is a point that can't be argued..."

"It can be argued, all right!" The Captain tensed up in preparation. "Like how you can't keep a _dead man_ prisoner!"

As he was sprinting for the deck railing, he realized that his dramatic pronouncement didn't make a lot of sense. Shoot, he probably should have thought over it a bit more before he said it.

Man, the water was colder than he thought it'd be. Well, hopefully historians would take some creative license with his last words.

At was at that point that he realized that he was, in fact, sinking pretty fast, and that he might actually die doing this, and that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

\---

ZEX and DAX stared over the railing at the spot in the sea where the Captain had vanished.

"Well, he can't have thought that through all the way," ZEX said.

"Just let him drown, sir. It will save us all the trouble."

"Hold my sword, DAX."

"Sir..."

ZEX was still staring intently where the human had hit the water, arm holding out his sword, and DAX sighed and took it. In moments, the Admiral had leapt off the railing in a graceful arc, and DAX wondered exactly when his life had taken such an incredibly stupid turn.

"Ah, how romantic~"

"Quiet, YIK."

It took a little while, but soon enough ZEX surfaced, human in tow. It looked like he'd lost his bandana though... served him right.

"Throw down a rope, DAX!"

"Only if you don't bring the human up with you," DAX called back.

"DAX! Would you just lower a rope already?"

"I can't sir, the crew's having a mutiny over this entire affair. There's nothing I can do."

"Here you go, Admiral~" YIK tossed a rope over the side, oblivious as always, and DAX glared.

"Thank you, YIK. Remind me to have some words with you later, DAX."

In a few moments, the Admiral was back on the deck of the ship, YIK fussing over his clothes and the Admiral fussing over the human, and DAX wondered how he ever put up with this.

"Is he breathing? What a singularly foolish thing to do."

"You should just leave him, sir."

"Oh hush, DAX. Let's see... maybe if I put some pressure on him..."

Unfortunately, the human started coughing and gagging and showing signs of life. They were so close to getting out of this mess without too much trouble.

"There you are, human! Are you all right?" ZEX had pulled the Captain into his lap to try and resuscitate him, and now apparently saw no reason to let him go. The human was too disoriented to do much about it.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You nearly drowned, human! That was a stupid thing to do, in my opinion."

"...Is this Hell? Am I dead?"

"Unfortunately, no." DAX finally walked back over, and held out the Admiral's sword. "Admiral, if you want to continue this discussion, I'd recommend doing it later."

"Hmm... I suppose," ZEX said, a bit reluctantly, and gave the human another squeeze before he stood. The human reacted with another coughing fit. "He did almost drown, after all."

"Sir, would you like us to take care of him for you?" YIK was standing nearby, voice was soft and dreamy as always. "I could find him some dry clothes..."

"Thank you, YIK, I'd much appreciate it." ZEX shook himself off a little and took back his sword from DAX. "Try to keep him warm, will you? That's important for humans, I believe."

"Of course, sir. Come on, human, up we go~" YIK lifted the Captain to his feet, although he wasn't in much condition to walk. She mostly carried him to the stairs leading below decks. "I have the most lovely robe that would look just marvelous on you..."

DAX watched her go, then winced as the Admiral tugged on one of his head feelers.

"A mutiny, hmm?" ZEX sounded somewhat amused, although the slightly painful tug made it clear enough that he was still annoyed.

"Well, there _will_ be at this rate."

"Oh DAX. You worry too much. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"...So you say."

\---

It was really too bad she had to be stuck down here in the holds, watching the poor human. Her outfit was really designed for a good breeze, and she was pretty sure they were moving at a good clip through the water now. At least, she remembered them going pretty fast when she went below... they were probably still going that fast now. What time was it?

"Hey."

YIK looked up from the bracelet she was adjusting. The human was still tied to the wall (she wasn't sure if that was really necessary, but if that's what the Sub-commander said to do, then she'd do it) and wearing a very fetching shade of blue. She'd picked it out herself, and it looked perfect against his skin. Although, getting it to stay on him was a bit more tricky. He'd insisted on keeping that white ruffled shirt he was wearing though, which was a pity since it didn't match with the skirt she'd given him at all-

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Was he talking to her?

"Do you still have my coat?"

"The wine-red one you had, with the soft texture?" YIK said, tongue flicking lazily. "Oh yes, human, I'm keeping it very safe. I'd hate for it to get any more damaged. The saltwater wasn't good for it... it's such a shame." YIK touched her trunk. "I do hope it doesn't get any unsightly blotches, it's the only one that I have now...they're not very easy to come by, especially after the War and how humans aren't allowed to sail anymore, and only human Captains seem to wear them-"

"Uh huh." The human didn't sound very interested in what she was saying, which was strange. "Listen, this ZEX guy..."

"Oh, you mean the Admiral," YIK said, pleased. The human paused for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. Him. Is he that same guy from the War?"

"The War, hmmm..." YIK again adjusted her bracelet, not sure if the side with the sapphires looked better against her skin than the side with the rubies. Maybe if she turned it so there were both visible at once? But how many of each color-

"Yeah, the War."

"Mmm?" Was he talking to her?

"The War. Is he the same guy from the War, the head of all the VUX fleets and everything?" The human sounded a little annoyed now. Strange.

"Oh yes, of course that's him. Who else would it be? You're silly." YIK turned the bracelet a little more to one side... it looked good enough in this light, but if she went back up on deck, she'd have to adjust it again, probably. The sun would probably give it a different kind of emphasis-

"So does that mean he's the same one who was, uh... was kind of... into weird stuff?"

YIK flicked her tongue and adjusted one of her earrings that had caught on one of her necklaces. Sometimes these things could be such a nuisance, but she didn't really have any other way to bring attention to-

"Is he?"

"There's no need to get angry, human," YIK said pleasantly. "What was your question?"

"Is ZEX into like... weird stuff?" The human sounded a bit awkward now. She glanced over at him and he'd changed color. Well, that was inconvenient, it didn't match his current color scheme at all. "I... heard some rumors I guess from Hayes but you know, I wasn't really sure or anything..."

"The Admiral isn't weird at all," YIK said smoothly, taking out an earring and raising her head feeler to hook it more carefully. "What a strange thing to say! He's a very good person, and very kind."

"Kind? He kidnapped me!"

"Hmm." YIK moved her head feeler back and forth experimentally. That would probably work. "It's just because he likes you, I bet~"

"Likes me?!" The human sputtered. "Why would- he can't- I'm not-"

"You're so stressed, human. You really need to learn how to relax." YIK flicked her tongue, although it didn't seem to soothe the human any for some reason.

"That's it, I've got to get out of here. I am not going to be- or, or let some pirate- I've got to get out of here. Let me out of here!"

YIK lowered her head tentacles, waving one at him amidst the jangling noise of countless beads and trinkets striking one another. "Oh human, I can't do that! They'd be very upset with me."

"You can't keep me here! I'll... I'll escape and, and I'll... I'll take my ship and blow all of you to pieces! Let me go!"

YIK turned back to adjusting her jewelry. "You're very silly, human."

The human made some strange sounds that seemed angry to her, but then eventually quieted down a bit. She'd almost forgotten he was there until he spoke again.

"There's got to be a way he'll let me go, right?"

"I don't think so," YIK said cheerily. "He's very fond of you. I think he plans to keep you forever." She sighed. "Ah, the Admiral is such a romantic~! It suits him, I think."

There, now the human had changed colors again! Although now he seemed very pale. Although that matched his shirt better, she supposed. How horrible it must be, to throw off your color scheme at a moment's notice! Perhaps human clothing was specially designed for that purpose? She hadn't noticed the human's clothing changing...

"I've got to get out of here. You, you're close to the Admiral, right?"

YIK paused, blinking for a few moments. "Well, yes, I suppose so. He's always very kind to me, he gets me fabric from all over the world when I ask-"

"Look, you've got to tell him, tell him he's- he's made a terrible mistake, and this isn't going to work out, and I have to get out of here right now, okay? Can you do that?"

Another of her earrings caught on her necklace! How annoying~ she thought she'd fixed it for sure this time. She adjusted the wrap around her shoulders and tried to fix it as best she could. She might have to switch this one out, and she really didn't want to do that since she liked this one-

"Hey! Hey, did you hear me?"

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Tell him he's made a big mistake, and I'm not going to do anything he thinks he's going to do to me," the human paused, an odd look on his face as he maybe thought about his words a bit more, then continued, "and he better let me go right now, or I'm going to bust out of here and make him regret it! Can you remember all that?"

"Hmmm..." YIK touched her trunk again. "If you really want me to, I guess I could tell him for you."

"Yes! Thank you, uh... whatever your name is."

"I'm YIK, human! I already told you that~" She turned back to her jewelry again. "Really, you have no attention span at all..."

\---

He knew he shouldn't have trusted the daydreaming one. She barely seemed to know he was there most of the time, except to give him unwanted fashion advice and ask about human clothing trends (why would she even be interested? She was a VUX!), and she'd probably forgotten his message the minute he'd given it to her. Least reliable messenger ever. He should have waited for someone else, but he'd been here a few days and he was really getting sick of this whole prisoner thing.

There _was_ that angry, scarred one that watched him sometimes, but he really didn't want to attract his attention anymore than he had to. Something about that guy made him nervous. The fact he talked to himself didn't really help.

He'd pretty much given up on his threat being delivered, so when ZEX showed up one day out of nowhere he was pretty surprised.

"Hello, human." He sounded very pleased. Oh god, this was it. He wasn't even sure what was in store for him now, but there was no way he'd go quietly. "I understand you wanted to speak with me?"

He blinked for a minute. So she'd delivered his message after all! Although it seemed like she'd truncated it just a bit. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you! I want you to let me go!"

"But we barely know each other just yet! It'd be such a wasted opportunity, don't you think?" ZEX still sounded rather jovial. "I was hoping that we could take these unique circumstances and exploit their... diplomatic possibilities."

"You're not getting any diplomatic anythings out of me! Let me out of here!"

"Human, you can be so stubborn." ZEX knelt down. "How about if we make a deal?"

The Captain stared at him skeptically. "What kind of deal?" He was _not_ taking his clothes off.

"I saw you battling on your ship before I caught you. You're very skilled." ZEX touched one of his head tentacles with his tongue. The Captain wasn't quite sure what to make of the compliment. "I myself am a swordsman of some renown. I was hoping that perhaps we could match blades."

Well, it wasn't like he was opposed to that idea, exactly. "...What do you want?"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Merely a chance to test my skill!" Okay, he did not expect someone like that to giggle... well, maybe he did. "Here are my terms, Captain... if you defeat me in our duel, I'll let you go."

"Really?" The Captain blinked, then again glared a bit skeptically. "How can I even trust you?"

ZEX paused, then flicked his tongue again. "I don't suppose you can, but think carefully, human. You won't have any _better_ chance to escape, I assure you. And I do intend to keep my word."

Well, he definitely didn't trust him, but he did make a good point. Besides, even if he was lying, when the Captain killed him and all his crew and made his triumphant escape on his ship, it wouldn't matter much anyway. "So what if you win?"

"Then I'd like you to have dinner with me tonight." ZEX stood. "Pleasantly, without your typical hysteria. I think we're due for a calm discussion, don't you?"

Yeah, sure. The Captain was on to him. "Just a dinner, right? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else! Just a chance to get to know each other better." The way he said that made him feel so uncomfortable. "We should really be friends, human, not enemies..."

"You kidnapped me! And I'm not hysterical!"

"There you go again." ZEX waved his arms in something that almost looked like a shrug. "So tell me, Captain, what do you think? Do you accept?"

Well, there was no way he was going to lose, and it would get him topside and a chance to kill his kidnapper, so he really couldn't see a downside to this at all. He smiled confidently. "Fine. You'll be sorry you challenged me, you know. I was the best swordsman at Unzervalt."

Well, for his age, and he didn't have a lot of competition, but that was neither here nor there. ZEX seemed to regard him carefully for a few moments.

"Yes, well, that will certainly make things interesting. Unzervalt, hmm... I've never heard of that port before. One more thing to ask you at dinner, I suppose." Brightened again, and he was walking off. "I'm looking forward to it, human! I do hope you don't disappoint me..."

_Hmmph. We'll see who's disappointed._

\---

"Sir, this is a terrible idea."

"Do you think I'll lose?"

"Of course not, sir." DAX sounded offended that he'd even suggested it. "You _do_ remember what happened the last time you let the human on deck?"

"If he jumps off again, I'll just rescue him again. He'll have to understand how things work some time."

"He didn't have a weapon then, sir."

"Oh DAX. If he comes at anyone but me, I'll disarm him myself. You know I can."

"...You're toying with him, sir."

"...And?"

DAX made a disapproving sound, but didn't say anything further. A few members of his crew had gathered after hearing about the supposed match, and ZEX drew his sword and tried a few slashes through the air. This was going to be so interesting! If the Captain was as skilled as he said he was, then it had been ages since ZEX had had a proper challenge... he wasn't known as the most brilliant swordsmen alive for nothing.

He'd sent PIK to fetch the human, fairly confident that PIK's general demeanor would cut the human's chances of resisting somewhat short. As he expected, PIK ushered the human out onto the deck without any fuss, mumbling something the entire way. It wasn't until they got closer that ZEX could make it out.

"You try anything, human, I'll kill you where you stand, gut you end to end and make jewelry out of-"

"Thank you, PIK," ZEX called, and the Captain almost looked grateful for the interruption. PIK glared at the Captain, tattered head tentacles twitching, before handing him a sword.

The Captain took it cautiously, jumped when PIK made as if to lunge for his throat but backed away at the last minute, and turned to face ZEX a bit uncertainly.

"It's time to see which of us is superior, Captain." Ah, this was going to be fun! "Admittedly, I have an undefeated record and countless years of experience behind me, but I'm sure you'll still provide an interesting challenge."

There, that had pricked the human's pride, and he straightened up and glared. "I'll be more than a challenge, ZEX. You'll be sorry you ever even gave me this chance."

DAX and those around them backed away to give them room, and ZEX leaned back, preparing himself. "We'll see, won't we?"

The human raised his blade to his forehead, other hand raised in the typical human fight posture, and he leaned back. The look of determination on his face was quite beautiful. ZEX watched him carefully, as he'd learned to do over the countless years of battle, for the small twitch, the movement that would let him know the human was about to attack. For each species it was different, for each there was a different place to watch, an expression to look for, but he'd been careful enough to learn them all.

He did have a reputation to uphold, after all. Even if he did get injured in the occasional tavern (or unfortunate circumstances that were by no means his fault), he had yet to lose to anyone in a sword fight.

A twitch, the human's features tightening and ZEX leaned back as the human moved forward, sword thrust directly for his midsection. Easily avoided, and ZEX moved out of the way quickly, his own sword raised to block the human's next attack. Of course, the human wouldn't want to leave himself open after missing... he'd be quick on the offensive. From what he'd seen, ZEX guessed this human was the aggressive type... wearing down the enemy's defenses with constant, nonstop attacks that prevented any kind of counter.

ZEX knew what he was doing.

He stepped back lightly, unconcerned as the human came for him with a fierce rage, a low growl coming from his throat through the clash of steel against steel. The human was getting emotionally involved already! Perhaps he wasn't as skilled as ZEX had thought... fury had a tendency to make one careless.

Parried, dodged to one side, avoiding his thrusts and jabs. The fact that the human was not landing any hits, and that ZEX had yet to truly attack him instead of just countering each attack, was beginning to frustrate the human, he could tell. His motions were getting clumsier, attacks desperate in a slight way.

Sword against sword, the human rushing towards him and he moved his body and arms to give him the proper weight, the motion to throw the human off-balance, nearly knock the sword from his hand. The human stumbled past him, a surprised noise escaping his lips, but he recovered quickly and raised his hand high, a strike to the head. ZEX expected that and had his sword in place to counter. He leaned back, pushed his tail against the wooden deck and moved forward, breaking through their stalemate and knocking the human back.

Perhaps time to make things a bit more interesting? ZEX changed his posture, sword tip weaving slight patterns, and the human came at him again. He fended off each attack with light flicks of his blade, sending the human off-balance each time. When the human made a furious sound, struggling to turn and bring his sword to bear, ZEX caught the shoulder of the human's shirt and tore through it.

The human stopped, apparently not expecting that, and he brought his hand up with something of a panicked gasp. He hadn't cut the skin of course, simply the white cloth which now hung around the human's shoulders in a very attractive way. ZEX moved backwards again, dancing out of range. "Be careful, human. I don't want to hurt you, after all... are you sure you aren't ready to give up?"

The human Captain glared at him, and ZEX waved a head feeler in response, a bright jingling from the small bits of glass hanging from it. He tensed again, plainly obvious, and this time let out an angry yell as he rushed towards him, sword held high. ZEX turned, spun away from him which took him off-guard, and used to the momentum from his spin to knock the human's sword from his hands. The continuing sweep of his tail knocked the human off his feet.

ZEX took a few steps forward, sword held near the human's throat, and the Captain lay there, eyes wide and panting. Completely caught off-guard. ZEX flicked his tongue.

"Want to try again, darling?"

Mmm, he was so rebellious. It shone in his tiny eyes, and ZEX already knew the answer. He scrambled away from him towards his fallen blade, and was back on his feet in moments. Good, he'd hate to think the human would give up so easily.

Out of curiousity, rather than good-naturedly countering him as before, ZEX assessed the speed and position that the Captain was approaching with, adjusted himself, and with the right shift of body weight, the human was again disarmed and on the deck.

"Oh dear, I thought you'd see through that. Tell you what, how about that one doesn't count?"

The Captain was back up again, his face red and he was shaking somewhat. ZEX held up his free arm.

"Don't overexert yourself, human! If you want to give up..."

"I'll never give up!"

And it seemed the human was intent on keeping his word. ZEX toyed with him for an hour or two, countering to test his reflexes, knocking him down every now and then as if to remind him to be careful. Each time, he offered the human a chance to surrender, and each time, the human got up again and charged at him.

It went on for some time, longer than ZEX expected, and he was beginning to feel it. This was marvelous exercise. The Captain stumbled for a moment, and ZEX swept him back down to the deck. This time when he hit, there was a looseness to his limbs that wasn't there before, and he was breathing very hard.

"Well, human?"

All he got in response were desperate gasps for breath, and he watched the human try to force trembling limbs to move. His hands reached out, tried for a moment to get up but his body had been pushed to its limit. He simply could not fight anymore.

ZEX knelt down beside him, touching his forehead lightly with one arm, and the human was too weak to get away from him. He hoped he wasn't injured. "I thought I warned you not to exert yourself, dear... you tried very hard."

"Not fair..." Between gasping breaths. ZEX touched his face lightly, studying the curve of it, the feel of bone through his smooth, wet skin, and he sighed fondly. The silly creature didn't know his own limitations, but he was so stubborn that ZEX couldn't help but be impressed.

Overcome with a protective, almost paternal feeling, and ZEX was sure of it now. This time it was going to work, no matter what DAX said. He slid an arm underneath his body and he could feel the human trembling, all his muscles exhausted, and he gently brought him up to sit.

"You can try again tomorrow, human," ZEX said gently. "You should rest before our dinner tonight."

The Captain tried to push him away, but he was in no condition to try and fight him now. His words were barely intelligible, mumbled and weak. "Don' need your help..."

"Oh, human," ZEX said, a bit chiding, and he set his sword to one side. He slipped his other arm beneath the human's legs, and stood. The human didn't weigh as much as he thought...although his feeble struggles made it a little difficult. He'd really worked his body to the point of complete exhaustion... ZEX had never fought someone so foolishly dedicated before. How charming!

Despite his protests, ZEX carried him downstairs back to the brig and decided he could forego the manacles for now. He doubted the human would be doing much of anything. Although, this did present him with a rather intriguing opportunity... surely the human wouldn't mind so much if he just took a look at him beneath his clothes? After all, ZEX would be doing all the work, he could just lay there and rest while ZEX satiated his curiousity, and perhaps some other things...

Footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted his plans, and he stood. It could wait, he supposed, until they were more alone. He went to lock the door, and heard the other VUX come up behind him.

"What a fool."

"He's very stubborn," ZEX said, watching the human curl into a ball and presumably fall asleep. _Next time, human._

"He's very _stupid_." DAX reached out, taking ZEX's arm. "Sir, I need to talk with you about the course we're taking..."

ZEX lingered a bit, and DAX had to tug a few times to get him to finally leave the human behind.

_Next time for sure._


	2. Cause a Pirate is Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner ensues, stories exchanged, basic framework laid out for the rest of this silliness. THEY'RE ~CONNECTING~. Stakes are raised. Silliness abounds.

He could not _believe _he lost.

There had to be some kind of explanation for it, something that'd explain why he just couldn't hit that VUX. The ship moving weirdly, or some kind of drug in his system, or something that made him lose because he _shouldn't_ _have lost_. That was exactly the kind of thing he should have _won_.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

He woke up in his cell (god, he was sore _all over_, what happened) when that one VUX with the hat came to get him. DAX, he heard ZEX call him, and he got the feeling that DAX didn't like him very much.

"You're going to behave yourself tonight," DAX told him as they walked along, his arms pinned behind his back by the VUX's creepy tentacle arms. Those things were way stronger than he was led to believe. He was going to have to get Hayes to revise his information on VUX when he got back to Sol.

"That's what _you_ think," he said, and immediately wished he had thought of something that was actually clever. He was never going to be a great hero if his one-liners didn't make sense.

DAX twisted his wrist a bit, which was totally unnecessary and didn't hurt that much, really, the gasp was just of surprise, and he didn't seem very amused (well, the one-liners weren't really_ for_ him anyway). "You will behave yourself, or I will kill you."

"You'd be better off killing me now, 'cause I'm not giving in," he said in a brave, rebellious manner, although on further thought maybe he shouldn't be trying to provoke DAX, since the VUX had a very uncomfortably tight grip on his wrist and he didn't really want him to break it.

"I would, if the Admiral would allow it," DAX growled, a bit more annoyed than usual, and the Captain wondered if maybe he'd stumbled across something. He'd have to remember that later.

"I'm not going to do anything he thinks he's going to do with me." _Think about your words first, come on._ "If he thinks he's going to have his way with me, he's going to be disappointed. I'm not like that."

DAX was quiet for a few moments. "You don't think I've already told him that?"

Well... no, actually. The Captain was about to ask him for more details when they finally arrived at the cabin, DAX keeping both his wrists behind him with one arm while opening the door with the other. He was going to have to keep that in mind, their longer arms made it easier to restrain him than if they were humans...

These must have been ZEX's private quarters, he guessed, from the wide variety of pictures hung on the walls from artists of every kind he knew, and a lot he didn't. He could recognize most of the species represented, but noticed with an unfortunately familiar sinking feeling that most of them seemed to be of Syreen, Androsynth, and... humans.

Amidst all the silken drapery hanging from the walls, the soft pillows scattered here and there (that pile of them over there might have been his bed, but maybe that was a hammock over there that he slept in? That also had a lot of soft looking pillows and blankets near it... how did VUX sleep, anyway?), and the kind of casual mess that came with living in one place for a long time, there stood a simple wooden table with two chairs beside it. In one of them sat ZEX, looking a great deal more comfortable and at ease, and the other empty chair waited for him, he was sure.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he moaned, mostly under his breath.

DAX pushed him forward a bit, but made a sound that clearly enough said that he felt much the same way.

"Hello, human!" ZEX said, cheery as ever. He had bits of colored scarves tied to some of his head tentacles now, amidst all the gold and silver. Was he dressing up for him? Oh no. The VUX gestured at the empty chair. "Please, feel free to sit."

"I will _kill you_ if you try anything," DAX whispered to him. "If you endanger him in _any_ way, the Admiral's feelings for you will not stop me from protecting him."

"I _got it_, okay?" the Captain hissed back at him, annoyed that his plan to simply run had hit an unfortunate snag, and a glimpse of the sword at DAX's side at the ready made it a snag that didn't look like it was going to go away anytime soon. "But I'm not doing _anything_ with him."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" ZEX called to them, his voice still light and carefree. "If you start telling secrets to one another, I'll feel left out."

The Captain wondered at how a VUX would pout (since that's what he clearly heard in ZEX's voice) and then DAX shoved him forward. He stumbled a bit, his legs and arms still aching badly from his earlier exercise, and at a meaningful glare from DAX, he reluctantly sat down in the empty chair.

ZEX was all energy across from him, in constant excited motion and flicking his tongue. "So, Captain, I hope you'll keep this dinner a pleasant experience for us both." ZEX gestured at the table. "I had some of your human food brought from your ship. I hope it's to your liking..."

Well, apparently the VUX definition of food kind of varied. SOME of it was food, that was true, and some of it was drink, and some of it seemed to be clothing. That may have been unrelated though... he had no idea what ZEX did in here by himself, and he didn't really want to know.

The Captain scowled at him and crossed his arms. Like he was going to talk with a _pirate_.

"Oh, don't look at me that way, Captain!" ZEX sounded melodramatically wounded. "You make me feel like such a villain! The circumstances may not be exactly to your liking, but you really have to learn to adapt."

"I'm not adapting to anything," he said. "You kidnapped me, I don't have to put up with _that_!"

ZEX paused for a bit, thoughtful and still vaguely amused. "Well, technically, you _do_, my dear. There's not much you can do otherwise."

He scowled at him and hunched down further in his chair.

"Now, I was hoping to ask you a few questions, and perhaps have you ask me some in return. An exchange of information might help us relate to each other more easily." That creepy, smooth sound in his voice. "Is that too much to ask of you, human?"

Hmmph.

"Alright, I'll start then." ZEX leaned back in his chair, his tail keeping it from tipping entirely, and he rested one of his long legs across the table. Weird, his foot was like a fin or flipper type thing, and even that had bracelets on it. VUX must have been obsessed with jewelry or something. "How did you get that ship of yours?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Oh, what will _I _do with the information, human? I'm simply curious. I'm sure you don't have a functioning shipyard somewhere, much less one for Precursor ships, since that's very much against Hierarchy law..." ZEX glanced at him meaningfully. "And, given that we VUX _are_ members of the Hierarchy, it'd put me in _such_ an uncomfortable position if there _was_ such a shipyard..."

The Captain glanced around (not nervously or anything), DAX still standing by his chair with an arm on his sword, and he decided it'd be best if he just stayed quiet.

"Although, you _did_ mention an Unzervalt, didn't you?" ZEX said, casual, and he picked up a golden goblet from the table. "That you were the best swordsman there, isn't that right? And if I recall, all humans are supposed to be relegated to Sol port..."

He really wished he'd thought some things through a bit more now before he'd said them.

"So I find it _very_ curious that you've apparently come from an unknown port, with a strange ship that I've never seen before, and that you're venturing into Hierarchy waters for some unknown purpose." ZEX paused, then looked at him, flicking his tongue. "It's very intriguing."

"What do you want?" This was getting uncomfortable.

"I just want to have a pleasant conversation with you, human! I would so hate to have to give you to the Hierarchy..." ZEX sounded falsely innocent, nonchalant almost. "But if you have no value to me, in terms of providing me with what I'm interested in, then I suppose I'd have no choice but to hand you over to the proper authorities..."

"_Proper authorities_? You're _pirates_, what authority do you even follow?"

"I did mention the Hierarchy, didn't I?"

"The Hierarchy doesn't support _pirates_, they support _thralls_," he said pointedly, feeling very clever. "And you're _clearly_ pirates."

"Well, that is true. We _are_ pirates," ZEX said a bit thoughtfully, then turned back to him. "Finally, we're getting somewhere! It _is _true, we do not operate _entirely_ within Hierarchy law..."

"That's right! You can't turn me in, since they'd just arrest you too!"

"Mmm, not exactly." ZEX waved a tentacle at him. "We have an interesting... relationship with the High Council, and through them the Hierarchy. While we don't exactly operate within their laws, we do have a bit more freedom than most thralls are allowed, in exchange for certain... services we provide. For our society, and for the Hierarchy itself."

Was that bitterness in ZEX's tone at the mention of his society? Hmm. "So what does that mean for _me_, exactly?"

"I just wanted to put our conversation in the proper perspective." As light as ever. "I do _so_ want to get to know you, Captain, for the two of us to share a... real relationship that has so far been impossible between our species for a myriad of reasons." Another casual wave of his tentacle. "In fact, my interest in learning more about you, and your species, is to the extent that I hardly see any reason to contact the Hierarchy about you, or your great ship. I would _much_ rather keep you with me, so that we can properly learn more about each other..."

"You're _blackmailing _me?" the Captain nearly shouted, offended, and he caught DAX moving off the side of his vision and stayed in his chair. "You can't _do_ that!"

"Of course I can, human! I think you underestimate me and my position, or overestimate your own. Either way." Curled and uncurled a tentacle towards him. "I will tell you now, I have no intention of giving you to the Hierarchy, as long as you can conduct yourself civilly and properly when required, and honor your agreements."

"My agreements..."

"Yes, and I don't think the two of us having a calm discussion over dinner is so much to ask, is it?" ZEX blinked at him. "Don't you agree, DAX?"

The Captain looked up at his guard, who just stared at his Admiral with an unimpressed kind of look and said nothing. ZEX looked back to the Captain, and while he had previously felt sure that this was going to get better quickly, he now was beginning to wonder if it was going to get a lot worse first.

"Now that I've properly set the mood for our discussion..." ZEX dipped his tongue into the goblet for a moment. "Tell me, how did you come to live in this Unzervalt place?"

He was going to have to be very careful about this. Too much information could be dangerous.

"I was born there."

"I see. And it's not within the Sol port region, is it?"

"No."

"Hmm..." ZEX stared at his goblet thoughtfully, then waved some head feelers in a way that he didn't exactly understand. "And you found your great ship there, did you?"

He didn't say anything, since he wasn't sure he needed to, although he was a bit surprised that ZEX hadn't asked him _where_ Unzervalt was. Not that he would have told him anyway, he would die before he let his home town be discovered and destroyed, or worse. It was the last enclave of free humans in the known world, after all.

"I see. Hmm... are _you_ interested in where this Unzervalt is, DAX?"

"No, sir," DAX said, perfectly neutral, and the Captain turned to stare at him in surprise. What?

Casual and nonchalant again. "I'm sure such things would just bore the Ur-Quan, so let's continue. Unless you had some questions of your own, human?"

What was going on? Was ZEX trying to get him to trust him? Well, being kidnapped kind of made that difficult, and blackmailing him didn't help either, but that was a weird thing to say. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

"No?" ZEX looked at him, then went back to toying with that goblet again. "So what are you planning on doing with that fabulous ship of yours?"

_This_ he didn't feel inclined to keep a secret, given that it was his God-given mission and all, and somehow he had the feeling that even if ZEX did know, it wouldn't change anything.

"I'm going to defeat the Ur-Quan Hierarchy, and free all of their slaves-"

ZEX sputtered for a moment, and then it was quite clear that he was laughing and trying not to at the same time.

"It's not funny!"

ZEX was trying to get a hold of himself. "Of course not, human, of course-"

"I am! I am going to defeat the Hierarchy!" More muffled laughter from ZEX. "You don't think I can do it? I can! I'm going to! I will!"

"Calm down, calm down," ZEX said, a bit breathlessly. "Of course you will, human."

That certainly hadn't improved his mood (how dare he laugh at him! Didn't he know who he was?), and it all only made him more fiercely determined to prove himself to the pirate. "I've got my big ship and all sorts of weapons, and I'm going to find the old Alliance members and bring them back and make a new Alliance, and we're going to finally get rid of the Ur-Quan for good!"

"Human..." Still very amused, and then he had a strange tone in his voice, something... like he was concerned, or cared about him, or... paternal, that was it. Wait, _what?_ "Human, you do realize the odds that are against you? It'd be suicide."

"I'm going to do it," he said, determined, and ZEX flicked his tongue and leaned back.

"Well, if you're so sure about it, I wish you the best of luck." ZEX waved an arm and he didn't sound entirely sincere. How dare him. "If anything it should make things more interesting..."

"Why are you pirates?"

ZEX blinked, caught off guard by the question, and it took him a few moments to respond. "That's a very good question, human! You're very clever... where to begin..."

"The War, sir," DAX said, and it caught him a bit off-guard (he didn't jump though, he was just a bit startled). DAX was so quiet most of the time that he almost forgot he was there.

"I suppose. You do know me by my reputation, human?"

He nodded.

"Very unfortunate... if circumstances had been different, I would never have raised arms against any of your beautiful species." ZEX sighed. "I've always been very fond of humans, you know... your species is a particular fascination of mine."

"I thought all VUX hated humans." The Captain wasn't sure if ZEX was just lying to try and throw him off, or if this meant things were going to get really, _really_ bad for him. He was really hoping for the former.

"Most of us do, but not all," ZEX said quickly, smoothly, and he gestured at DAX. "My Sub-commander there does not hate you, and most of my crew does not either. I do have a... _special_ fascination for your species, but I am not the only sympathizer."

Special fascination, right. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well..." ZEX paused for a moment, and his normal smooth, calm exterior seemed to falter. "As you know, the rest of my species have a very distinct hatred for yours. You're well aware of it, I hope?"

"Rand's insult." He nodded again.

"That's right." ZEX sighed, and it sounded genuinely sad in a way. "Now, I doubt you have any real understanding of our culture or society, and I expect you wouldn't, given the unfortunate war we were involved in, but, let's say, someone with sympathies as... broad and deep as mine for your species was termed..."

"Perverted," DAX said, and the Captain choked for a moment.

"_Problematic_." ZEX pointed at DAX, although his tone was strangely mild. "That was the official word for it, although unofficial insults were easier to come across. However, since I had done such great work in defending our species during the War, they couldn't simply get rid of me, as they had other human sympathizers."

"Get... rid of?"

"Vanished. Disappeared." ZEX waved an arm in almost a tired way. "However you'd like to think of it."

"Murdered," DAX said.

"Yes, that. We have a very strong focus on what should be normal, and our hatred for your species runs deeper than you're probably aware of." ZEX stared at him with that large, single eye, head tentacles moving a bit slowly. It was hard to read a VUX, but he got the impression from his tone and movement that he seemed a bit saddened by this. "I threatened them with my worldview, and my reputation kept me safe for a time. But not forever... I was rallying others to my cause, and it frightened them." A slow flick of his tongue. "So... after the War, they recommended I become something of a privateer."

"A pirate...?"

"To work for the High Council on more discreet, unlawful fronts, far from the public eye, with a great deal more freedom. They believed that, given the opportunity, I would get as far away from them as I could." ZEX paused. "They were right, of course. I swiftly cut most of my ties with them. They seem content to leave me to my own devices... to travel the regions around our influence, explore new areas, and on occasion, send them valuable things I find if they start to nag at me." ZEX twisted the goblet thoughtfully, staring at his reflection in its surface. "But on the whole, we're a great deal more free than perhaps we should be, and we're not dead at least."

This was getting kind of strange... it seemed like ZEX was kicked out of his species just for not being a human-hating jerk, and while he was obviously a bit _too_ far on the other side of the spectrum, that did seem kind of unfair. Although, the Captain was quick to remind himself, he shouldn't be feeling any kind of sympathy for someone who had kidnapped him.

"So, you're not really attached to the Hierarchy then?"

"We send reports, mostly false, but no. We have no real loyalty to anyone." ZEX flicked his tongue, his tone lightening. "Apart from my own particular interests, that is."

"So... you're kind of neutral then, right?"

"You could say that." ZEX sounded somewhat amused by the idea. "I do love your species, human... I'd say my interests lie more with you than with any plans the Ur-Quan may have for their Doctrinal War."

This was food for thought, in a way. He'd assumed that the VUX would all be on the Hierarchy's side, and when ZEX started talking about reporting him, he wasn't _entirely_ sure that this wouldn't be the sudden end to his grand adventure. Finding out that the VUX Admiral was neutral, and somewhat sympathetic to his species, if not his cause...

Well, he could check. "Do you want to be free?"

"Hmm?" ZEX looked at him, blinking a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be free? From the Ur-Quan?" He jerked his head to indicate their unseen rulers. "Like everyone else?"

ZEX was quiet for some time, staring into his goblet and occasionally tasting its surface with his tongue. Eventually, he put it on the table and stood, looking strangely solemn and somehow much older than he'd previously acted or appeared to be.

"I've long been fascinated with your species, human." ZEX's voice was devoid of humor, quiet and thoughtful and a bit rougher than before. "When I fought against you during the War... it was painful for me. When I heard that the Ur-Quan had subjugated your race, forced you back to Sol and destroyed your docks, landlocked your ports, kept your species trapped at your home as they'd done to the others who refused to fight with them..." ZEX looked somewhat distant for a moment, an arm outstretched. "I thought I'd never see you again. It's been some twenty years since then, and I'd about given hope of ever meeting any of you on peaceable terms, having an amicable discussion."

He took a few steps away, looking out the porthole to the sea outside. "I've always felt a kinship with you humans, a desire to be with you in some way. With the Ur-Quan enslaving your homeland, preventing any escape or any contact... that becomes impossible." A long pause as he stared out, then a few quiet words. "I've always found it most unfair."

"So...?" Where was he going with this?

"Thrown out by our own society, roaming our assigned waters, unable to see the sights I want to see the most since our area of influence is carefully checked, and other races so trapped..."

"ZEX...?"

"We are a proud species." ZEX turned to look at him, holding an arm out towards him again. "It's a character trait we embrace, that others often mention." His arm slowly lowered, head feelers jingling just slightly as he kept staring at him. "We do not do well under masters."

"So you _do_ want to be free!" the Captain said, somewhat triumphantly, and DAX rested an arm on his shoulder to make sure he stayed where he was. "I knew it!"

"Who wouldn't want to be free?" ZEX walked back to the table. "Perhaps the Mycon, but sometimes I doubt their clarity..."

"So why don't you let me go?" He was on to something, he had a way out of this! If he could just appeal to his better nature and convince him to give him back his ship and be reasonable, then this entire thing could be over with and everybody could be free, and...

ZEX stared at him for a bit, thoughtful again, and some of his head feelers curled towards him. "I'm afraid I can't, my human love."

"Why not?" he said, a bit angrily and DAX tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"I hope you'll forgive my perhaps selfish nature..." ZEX looked at the table a bit, running the tip of his arm along the rim of the goblet. "But I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you."

"What?" he sputtered, and DAX forced him back down into his chair with a low noise before he could stand. ZEX blinked at him, mildly surprised.

"Human, I told you, you have no chance against the Ur-Quan!" ZEX said. "Their fleets are massive and their ship designs easily trump any of ours-"

"I have my flagship-"

"You have _one_ ship!" ZEX tapped the tip of his arm against the table. "_One_ ship, human! You have one ship and no plan! If I let you go, you would die within the hour!"

"I would _not_!" he shouted. "I survived before I met you! You just got lucky!"

"Human..." ZEX started, then paused and touched his arm to his head, running it along some of his head feelers. "Please, try to understand. I'm trying to protect you... you are a rare and valuable creature, the only one of your kind left on our seas. I can't let you get yourself killed fighting an impossible war."

"It's none of your _business_ if I want to fight an impossible war, and it's _not_ impossible," he said, resolute and unwavering. "I know it isn't."

"You don't know anything, human," DAX said from beside him. "You have no understanding of the forces that you're up against."

"And you're willing to just stay here? Just, just stay slaves to the Ur-Quan forever and never do anything about it?" The Captain glared at ZEX, who avoided his eyes. "Is that really what you want? I'm sorry, I can't live with that. I don't care if I end up dying in the process, I can't live with the knowledge that people are suffering." Now he felt dramatic, positively heroic. This was much better. "If there's anything I can do, I'm going to do it. You can't stop me."

"You can't escape us, human. Can't you understand?" ZEX said, sounding strangely tired. "You're our prisoner."

"I'll break free." And he would. Eventually.

ZEX was quiet for some time, and then he stood and walked over towards him, slowly. The Captain backed away a bit instinctually, not that it mattered much with DAX on his other side keeping him from running, and ZEX reached out and touched his face for a moment. His skin was bumpy and weirdly warm, and he flinched away from it.

"Captain, we're both intelligent creatures," ZEX said, calm and again somewhat tired. "You understand my position now, and I hope you'll believe me when I say I understand yours."

"If you _really _understood, you'd let me go." Take _that_. ZEX sighed.

"I hope this conversation has given you some food for thought." ZEX glanced at DAX, who had tugged the Captain back up to his feet, arms kept tightly behind his back. "And I do hope at the least you don't see me as a simple scoundrel. Please, do think about what we've talked about tonight. Hopefully we can come to some kind of understanding."

"We will when you let me go."

Another sigh. "Alright, DAX, take him back down."

He wasn't about to give in. ZEX was just wrong, period. He could do this, he was _supposed_ to do this. If anything this had only made him_ more_ determined to escape, if ZEX wasn't going to let him go. Who did ZEX think he was, anyway, telling him that he was going to get himself killed like that? He didn't even know him.

And he probably just wanted to... do things to him anyway.

"Oh, here." ZEX came up behind them before they left the room, and he held out a soft, green blanket, embroidered with grey thread. "It must get cold down there at night, my Captain. Please, keep warm."

There was something kind of weird about how he said that, and he wasn't entirely sure how the gesture made him feel (it was a bit hard to think of someone as a big jerk when they randomly gave you things out of the blue), so DAX took the blanket for him wordlessly, and before the Captain could think of something to say, they were out of his room and making their way back down below deck, lit by swinging lamps and stars.

"He won't let you go," DAX said, after some time. "Not until he gets what he wants from you."

Until?

The Captain sat down in his cell, manacles unused above him, blanket around his shoulders, and he thought.

Things suddenly got a lot more complicated and weird than he'd anticipated.

\---

 

"Sir, I believe we're being followed."

ZEX looked up from the charts on his table, head tentacles raising inquisitively. "By whom, and from what distance?"

DAX took a few steps further into the room, adjusting the brim of his hat as he often did with his head feelers. "It was difficult to see them clearly, but I believe they were Arilou ships, sir. A small collection of them, and they quickly vanished when they seemed aware that we had caught sight of them."

"Arilou?" ZEX paused in thought, rifling through his memory for every detail he could recall about Arilou ships and tactics. "I haven't seen any of them since the War..."

"They didn't make any hostile maneuvers... they just hovered near the horizon line, as if they were watching us."

"Hmm." The motion on ZEX's head slowed in deeper thought. "From what I remember, the Arilou have a sort of alliance with humans, don't they?"

"You would know, sir," DAX said, neutral as he stood by his side.

"It wasn't very clear... there was so little communication back then. But I do recall how they quickly disappeared after the humans were enslaved... as if they were connected, I think the rumors ran."

"Do you think they'll attack us, sir?"

"I never got the impression that the Arilou were bloodthirsty." ZEX stroked his trunk with one arm distractedly, his tongue slithering in and out every now and then. "They did always stay close to human ships... but they did not seem designed for warfare. I can't see why they would take an interest in us. The War is over."

"Do you think they're interested in your human captive?" Not so neutral there, and ZEX rolled his eye.

"If you think this will make me let him go..."

"I'm being serious, sir. Do you think you've attracted their attention?"

ZEX stared at him for a few moments, and then returned to his thoughtful pose. "It's possible, I suppose... if they are as invested in humanity as they seem, it stands to reason they'd be wondering about their lone human's wandering."

DAX stared at him, silently disapproving, and ZEX looked down at his map.

"I'm sure they're not hostile... most likely concerned. Keep me updated if you see them again, and stay on course."

\---

 

The following night, ZEX came down to the human's cell. He was curled up in a corner, blanket wrapped tightly around him, apparently asleep. He looked so beautiful that way, so peaceful. Far preferable to his typical hysteria. Who knew what got into the human sometimes?

ZEX knelt and tapped against the bars quietly. "Captain?"

The human slowly woke, blinking and staring around him in confusion until his eyes settled on ZEX.

"Captain, would you take a walk with me tonight?" ZEX held an arm out towards him. "I wanted to discuss some things with you."

The human stared at him, suspicious, and then shed his blanket somewhat reluctantly, walking over to him.

"You want me to take a walk with you?"

"That's right." ZEX flicked his tongue, and barely resisted touching the human's face with it. "I was hoping that our conversation during dinner provided us with some common ground, and that a sensible conversation between us wouldn't be so hard to achieve."

"That's _all _you want, right?" The human stared at him, still suspicious.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! My, you think me quite a rogue! I only want to learn more about you, darling. You are most intriguing to me... and I've never had a chance to properly converse with a human before."

"Hmm." Not convinced, and still suspicious. "I don't know..."

"I am trusting you not to run or jump ship while we walk together..." ZEX said, quite reasonably he thought. "Surely you can provide me the same courtesy, in trusting me not to take advantage of you?"

"Not really."

ZEX laughed again softly. "If you like, we can stay right here, with you behind bars... I thought you might appreciate the fresh air and some exercise. You must get very bored down here..."

The human hesitated.

"After all..." ZEX curled some head tendrils towards him, somewhat coy and teasing. "There's not much you can accomplish imprisoned, is there? You should take your chances where you can find them... and I'm sure you still have some questions for me, don't you?"

Fidgeting, toying with his fingers a bit (such odd little things), and he tried to put an authoritative air to his voice. "No funny business, alright? No touching or anything."

"Me?" ZEX lowered his head feelers in mock offense. "Captain, you wound me! We're both creatures of honor, aren't we?"

The look on his human's face told him that he didn't agree, not that ZEX was expecting him to. ZEX rested an arm on the door.

"Besides... what do you have to lose?"

Still suspicious, deliberating for a few more seconds, and then he stood and nodded. "Alright, but I'm serious... no funny business."

"Mmhmm." ZEX unlocked the door. "We'll see."

\---

 

"How old are you, human?"

The two of them were standing by the railing near the port side of his ship, and the Captain blinked at his question, a bit startled.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How old are you?" ZEX flicked his tongue, still in good spirits. After all, his human had only tried to dart off once, and had learned after spraining his wrist that trying to run when a VUX was holding your hand was not a good idea. ZEX was patient, assuring the human that if there were no more attempts, there was no cause for more injuries, and eventually the human had settled beside him, still a bit resistant, but gradually accepting his place. It did take time with these things, after all.

The human stared at him a bit, turning a bit red and he ran his hand through his hair (So delightful!). "Um... I'm nineteen, I guess... I'll turn twenty in a month or so..." A bit quickly. "People always say I'm mature for my age, though."

"I didn't say anything," ZEX said, laughing a little, and the human mumbled something and looked uncomfortable. "You are awfully young though, aren't you?"

"Well, how old are you?" the Captain retorted, apparently trying to embarrass him in return. ZEX waved an arm casually.

"Oh, I don't know. I've lost track over time... it becomes less important. Over fifty years, if I recall..."

"Fifty..." A moment of surprise, then he shook his head. "That's right, you were alive during the War, right?"

"Mmhmm." Pleased and encouraging. It was so much nicer when the two of them were talking civilly. "And the twenty years after. You were born after the War was over, weren't you?"

"Yeah... on Unzervalt." A bit avoidant again. Trying to protect his human colony, and far be it for ZEX to endanger humans now that he wasn't required to do so.

"So how did you become Captain of such a great ship? Are you a prodigy, my dear?" ZEX flicked his tongue at him, causing the human's red color to deepen. Hee. They were such strange creatures.

"I-I'm just the only one who can sail it. I don't know if that makes me a prodigy... it just kind of happened." A bit of sadness in his voice there, and ZEX raised his head tentacles in attention. That was unusual... something must have happened. A bit more thought...

"You weren't the Captain at first, were you?"

An awkward moment and the human fidgeted with his hands again. It was hard to read a human's face, but he got the feeling that he'd hit something sensitive. He hoped he hadn't offended him.

"Not... at first, no." The Captain stared at the water below. "She was... killed, by one of those red tumbling ships... and I took over."

"How unfortunate." ZEX looked to his human, his voice sympathetic. "Their numbers seem to be increasing to dangerous levels in recent days..."

A moment of silence, the sound of waves and rigging shifting around them, and ZEX watched his human as he stared thoughtfully into the water below them.

"Are you... happy, being a pirate like this?" Trying to change the subject he was sure. ZEX raised some head tentacles, his voice casual.

"It could be worse, I suppose. Ideally I would like to be free to pursue my interests without being hounded for them, but I can't turn down the freedom I've been given this way."

"You said they called you..." A pause as he searched for better words. "Problematic?"

"Mmm, do you want the whole story? It's not a pleasant one, by any means." ZEX looked up to the sky. "But my life has hardly been easy, I suppose."

"You said you don't hate humans..."

"That's right, I don't." ZEX sighed a bit. "I never have... I've always been fascinated by your species. I've always thought we could gain a great deal if we could see past our differences and communicate like adults. Instead we have pointless, childish bickering and namecalling, an entire war called on each other simply because our aesthetics don't seem to match..." Bitter, and this topic always got to him. "It's a tragedy that so many can't see past minor differences to accomplish something greater, I've felt... I campaigned for change when the War was over, tried to open my people's eyes to the idea of a peaceful union with you humans, and..."

ZEX gestured at the ship around him. "This is where it got me."

The human was quiet for some time, watching him. "You really wanted peace?"

"Of course." ZEX met his gaze, his tiny eyes staring at him in a way he couldn't quite identify. "My reputation may precede me, but it's the sad consequence of an unavoidable war. I wouldn't have fought against you, if I had a choice."

"And you tried to tell other VUX that? That we could have peace?"

"Yes... they didn't much care for my viewpoint." ZEX laughed humorlessly. "I spent most of my life fighting for them, keeping my species alive, sacrificing ships and lives to keep us from extinction during the War, and how do they repay me? Sending me as far away as possible, because I choose to see things differently..."

The human was still staring at him, perhaps thoughtful. It was hard to say. His voice was a bit clearer though... he sounded sympathetic a little. "It still bothers you, doesn't it?"

ZEX laughed again, again without much humor. "Is it so obvious? Hardly the hero's welcome I'd been anticipating, that was for sure. And for such petty reasons..."

The Captain looked away from him, again staring out over the water for a time. ZEX inched closer to him, resting an arm across his shoulders and ignoring how he tried to flinch away. He'd grow accustomed to him soon enough...

"Why won't you let me go?" For once, no anger or indignance in his tone. Surprisingly honest, and ZEX sighed.

"I wasn't lying to you before... I fear for your life, human. Even here, under my protection... you are in direct violation of Hierarchy law. The punishment for which is death, as I'm sure you know. If you are with me... at least I know you are safe."

"But what about the Ur-Quan? What about our freedom? Doesn't that matter to you? Can you really be happy just accepting things the way they are?"

"I am rarely happy with things the way they are." ZEX sighed again. "I adjust."

"I can't live with that." That determination that made him so charming again, and ZEX flicked his tongue in response, unable to help himself. "People have died to get me this far... I can't let them down."

"Captain... our goals are not in direct opposition. It's only my concern for you that keeps you from your work, not malice." ZEX touched the tip of his arm to his human's neck, and he jumped a bit in surprise. "I'm sure there is an agreement that can be reached between us that will leave us mutually satisfied, as long as we see each other as individuals, rather than adversaries."

The Captain moved a hand to try and bat his arm away, and ZEX instead curled it around some of his fingers. He was that red color again, and his voice was soft. "I don't... really see you as an adversary anymore, exactly... but I can't stay here with you. I just can't."

"Perhaps events will transpire that will make you change your mind," ZEX said, trying to be reassuring, and he led the human away from the railing. "But for now, I'll be content with knowing that we view each other in a more amiable light. Our relationship can grow as close as you wish, and I'm sure such a thing will only reap benefits for us both. But it is late, and I'm sure you are tired."

A bit unsure, still, and he still fidgeted a bit uncomfortably as ZEX kept his arm on his shoulders, but he didn't try to break away from him again. Growing to understand his position, perhaps, and that meant that their discussions could only progress further from here. An important step achieved in understanding between them, and the future held unlimited possibilities between them, he was sure.

He bade the Captain goodnight as he settled back in his cell, his blanket around his shoulders, and went to his own cabin in high spirits.

They walked together most nights afterwards.

\---

 

"Do you have any family?"

"Me?" ZEX blinked. The Captain looked at him, blinking those beautiful small eyes of his in what ZEX assumed was curiousity.

"Yeah. Do you have any family?" The human tilted his head, and ZEX felt for a moment he should warn him to be careful before he caught himself. "I mean, I told you about my mom and dad... what about yours?"

This was a bit awkward. ZEX adjusted the knot on his head bandana with a few feelers, looking down to the water. "Hmm... I don't have any family anymore."

His Captain stared at him for a few more moments, then those thin strips of hair above his eyes moved on his face, angling up and together. What was that... concern? It was so hard to tell with human features, they were so indistinct and random. "Oh... sorry. I didn't want to bring up any bad memories or anything... I just thought that maybe since VUX might live longer than we do..."

"Oh, they're alive, as far as I remember, although I haven't checked in some time." ZEX kept his voice carefully distant, adjusting small bits of jewelry here and there busily with his head feelers to keep them from telling too much. "They disowned me."

"_Disowned_ you?" The human sounded surprised. "Why?"

"They heard about my new occupation after the War, and why I'd been given such a remote assignment." ZEX did wish the human would change the topic of conversation. "Not that I had much fondness for them regardless. I left most things in my past behind when the War was over."

"They really..." Something in his voice... ZEX wasn't sure what it was. "They really would do that to you, just abandon you 'cause you were different?"

"Ah, there was political pressure too from other families, and the general prevailing opinion at the time, and there were a few heated exchanges between us- bah, it doesn't matter now." What a distasteful discussion. ZEX stuck out his tongue to taste the air instead. "I do what I like, and they can do what they like for all that it matters to me."

"Didn't anyone support you?" He couldn't quite tell what it was in his human's voice... sympathy? Anger? Concern?

"I wasn't entirely alone, no." There, this was a bit more pleasant. "DAX of course was by my side, as always, and most of the other crew members you may have encountered here are at least sympathetic to my views, even if they don't share them."

"But to have your own family do that to you... that's terrible. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my mom and dad, or they did something like that to me." He sounded genuinely upset by the idea. ZEX made a mental note to have someone investigate if there had been any rumors about a recently discovered human colony or the like... it would be a shame if something happened to Unzervalt while his human was away. "That must have been rough."

"I manage, as always." ZEX waved an arm. "Not as difficult as it may have been for you. I was never close to my parents, and by the War's end I was more than old enough to strike my own way without their influence." As if such a thing was possible within VUX society, but ZEX preferred to think so. He so disliked being tied to a family name or reputation... they were so limiting.

"So everyone just sent you off here to be alone, huh?" The Captain was staring at him again in that odd way. "Well, apart from your crew and everything... but mostly everyone just ditched you."

Not quite familiar with that phrasing, and ZEX stood. "Mm, that was many years ago, and there's nothing to be done about it. Not that it matters much to me either way. We've been sitting for some time... I think it's best if we stretch a little, don't you?"

The human hesitated, although he wasn't sure why. Somehow thoughtful, a little... he eventually did take ZEX's offered arm, although he as usual rebuffed any further contact.

Then the conversation got to more pleasant topics, and ZEX moved to them without hesitation or a second thought.

\---

He didn't know what it was. It wasn't like he was interested in him or anything (definitely not the way ZEX was interested, anyway), but he always had a habit of wanting people to like him. At least, that's what everyone told him back home, and while he didn't like it phrased that way exactly (it made him sound... needy? And he definitely wasn't needy), he did have to admit that sometimes he worked awfully hard to try and smooth things over with people who had insulted him, or that he'd insulted by accident (which was more common, for some reason), and there was something comforting in knowing that he could make friends with almost anyone anywhere. He was just that kind of personable, pleasant guy.

So he blamed that, in a way, for how he was slowly beginning to kind of lose his resentment for his kidnapper and instead seeing him as... a potential associate. Nothing more personal than that, of course (he was not into that), but he was kind of... intrigued in a way. ZEX was a bit more complicated than he'd thought (although he was still kind of creepy and he didn't really like how he looked at him sometimes) and he was becoming... a bit sympathetic. He didn't hate him now, at least, that was for sure, although he wasn't about to forgive him for keeping him prisoner or anything (he was going to escape any day now, actually... he just needed to find the right time).

But it seemed like ZEX had kind of gotten a raw deal, even if he was creepy and a bit too sexual about really weird stuff, and he felt sort of bad for him. A little. Anyone would feel that way, really.

And besides, there was no harm in just listening and talking to him, and ZEX was a good conversationalist (as long as the topic stayed away from his "luscious body") and he had a lot of old stories and information about the War, which the Captain had full intention of putting to use when he escaped to reform the Alliance again. ZEX had unfortunately lost track of most of the other Alliance races after the War, but whatever information he gave was important, and the Captain made sure to remember it.

After a week or two of walking and chatting with ZEX, he really wanted to get free to get back to work on what was really important (he did have a mission after all), and so when the two of them were sitting near the edge of his ship, as they always did, he decided it was time to drop another ultimatum.

"ZEX, I want a rematch."

ZEX looked at him, head thingies all perking up (interest, he thought, maybe? That seemed like it'd make sense.), and then he flicked that long creepy tongue a bit too close to him. ZEX always seemed happy when he did that... maybe a VUX smile or laugh or something, who knew.

"A rematch, my dear?"

"Yeah, a rematch. You versus me, blade against blade." He tried to give that a nice dramatic edge. ZEX flicked his tongue again. "If I win, you let me go."

"Mmm, got your wanderlust back again, I see? Ah, and now I'm even more hardpressed than ever to let you go..." ZEX's arm was creeping around his shoulders again, and he tried to bat it away. "How about if we change our arrangement?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, previously I asked for you to have dinner with me..." ZEX sounded a bit too casual about this... "And since we've made so much progress since then, it seems that asking for something like that simply wouldn't hold my interest."

"So what do you want?" the Captain asked, although he almost regretted it.

"Hmm, if we have our rematch, and if I win..." ZEX's tongue slithered out, and it touched the tip of his nose. "Why don't you spend the night with me, in my quarters?"

Now he definitely regretted it.

"You... you want me to..."

"I'm assuming that if you're asking me for a rematch, you think you'll win. Why else would you ask such a thing?" Still too casual, and his arm was touching him a bit too closely along his neck, gah. "So what does it matter to you if I raise the stakes a little? If you're as confident in your abilities as you seem to be, your freedom will still be assured either way."

"O-of course I'd win..." ZEX just got lucky before, and with stakes like that, there was absolutely no way he could afford to lose. "It's just... I mean, what would we do if we-"

"Oh, I'm sure I'd think of something. Hee! Hee! Hee!" This was a bad sign. "Of course, that's only if I win... if you want your freedom so badly, I'm sure you'll provide me with more of a challenge than last time..."

Ooo! "That was- you just got lucky! I don't know what you were doing, but I should have won-"

"Calm down, human!" Flicking his tongue again. "If that's the case, why don't we settle the matter tomorrow? I do so enjoy tests of skill..."

"Fine! And this time I'll win! Like I was _supposed_ to." He crossed his arms, determined and a bit angry, and ZEX annoyingly enough seemed unperturbed. "Then you'll _have_ to let me go."

"Of course... if you win." That long pink tongue flipping back and forth, and he could hear in his voice that ZEX wasn't taking him seriously. Well, he'd sure show him tomorrow to underestimate him. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again. "Then it's a deal, my dear?"

"It's a deal. Tomorrow I'm getting out of here." He stood, posing a bit dramatically in the process. "And you won't be able to stop me."

ZEX stood after him, laughing quietly under his breath, which was annoying. This was serious business! That arm slung across his shoulders again to lead him back down to his room (after all the pillows and blankets and things ZEX had given him, it was hard to really think of it as a cell anymore), and he was almost annoyed enough to shove him off, but resisted. He'd show him tomorrow, that was for sure.

It was later that night, after a restless hour of tossing and turning, that the full ramifications of what would happen if he _lost_ hit him.

Maybe... just maybe, this wasn't a good idea.


End file.
